Magyaku
| gender = Male | age = Unknown | height = 192.024 cm (6"3 feet) | weight = 115.21 kg (254 lbs) | family = | occupation = | affiliation = Redbeard Pirates | rank = | doriki = 2500 | fighting = | haki = | unique = | japanese = | english = Temp Temp no Mi | meaning = Temperature | type = }} Magyaku is a pirate, who is a former member of the navy. After years of being with them, and yet no high rank, he defected with them. The true reason was due to him seeing corruption within the ranks of them. This was brought on after seeing them, mistreat and abuse a woman due to her speaking against their cruel acts. He now, is a member of the Redbeard Pirates, and the more reserved crew member. Before joining the Redbeards, Magyaku was in the midst of deserting the Navy when he checked a shipping crate where he thought he could potentially find gold to compensate whatever he needed after leaving. Instead he found the Ondo Ondo no Mi, a mysterious fruit that he later ate. Soon after, due to the very reasoning of him deserting the , he began creating his own ties and joined the , their apparent opposition. Many were not fond of a former member of the World Government joining them, however after executing two members of the Marines that had been captured, they welcomed him. He has lead many attacks upon the government, making him a terrorist. Due to his known dealings with the RedBeard Pirates as their sniper, and the suspected ties with the Revolutionary Army, The Taurus's bounty sits at an all time high of 75,000,000. Lately, he's began to take interest in the Underworld as a under the alias: Shinji (芯地, Foundation). History Early Life The man known as Taurus (牡牛座, Oushiza), was born as the child to two very skilled marines who had were known for their reputation as true followers of the World Government. His father worked as a high ranked marine and greatly supported his family. They always had enough from their needs and more than enough of their desires. His mother was the leader of the Medical Division of the infirmary of the base and sometimes she would accompany the men on their missions on the ships, a feat which came by hard work, experience and sheer skill. After her labor, she had referred to Magyaku as a simple blessing from above. His silk black hair, soothing golden eyes and kind face was a sight that made her emotional, just because she loved him so much already. Due to these feelings of joy, she often spoiled her son with the best of material things, when she was around. But running an entire medical division was often hard work and therefore she was barely at home, an circumstance which greatly affected Magyaku's thoughts about her. His father, being a noble man and spy known for his skill in gathering information and stealth was also away on longterm missions, majority of the time. Absence of his parents required him to be taken care of by a nanny, a mean woman who was sweet when his parents made their trips home, which was seldom. But when his parents departed once more, she became devilish and yelled at him without reason. Magyaku often resided in his room and remained quiet, to prevent interaction with the cruel woman. Marines Revolutionary Appearance Magyaku is a very tall and slim, yet muscular brown-skinned man. His height (6'3") is something that people usually point out to him, and asks him about. If they question why he is so tall, he can usually reply with because god made him that way, or because his father was tall, usually becoming irritant with the question. Most people could question how he is so stealthy and maintains such a height, but he only thinks and refers to it as that "it is sheer skill". Upon and across his forehead and neck, he displays various tattoos of crosses. On his forehead they are most hidden by his bangs. Magyaku's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect skin, beautiful golden eyes that could easily put shame to the most genuine of gold, and his long, silky smooth black hair. underneath his left eye lies a small beauty mark. His physique is nothing to wisecrack either, as ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chiseled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early, but he began to continue when he reached his late teenage years, which makes him conclude that he could have been taller . As a result he is relatively shorter than what he could have been but still taller compared to other humans his age standing at such a height. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a snow white custom suit with the most costly of material as a representation of his fanciness . It's made from a silk that cannot only be found in the finest of designer tailors, custom made for Magyaku so that no one else could dress like him and so that he could feel unique. This suit is damage resistant, as while being in battle he wants to refrain from ripping and tearing it. He normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his head to show that he is thinking rapidly. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously, no matter the former demeanor of the room. When a joke is made, even if it is not funny he manages a smile that could light up a black hole, his teeth being the source. His arms bear the scarring from being burned by a fire from long ago. Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed, Wishful, Vanquisher These five adjectives describe the personality of the Redbeard Pirate's Taurus. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Magyaku so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his uncle died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within the navy, to go out and complete missions. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his uncle speaking to him, telling him that it infact was not his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his uncle wouldnt want him sitting around moping. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Magyaku believes his mass amount of loyalty stems from his uncle as well. His uncle had been too loyal and trustloyal and one of the people he trusted most was the one who betrayed him. This news showed Magyaku to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust one man within his life and that is only his attendant. He indeed trusts the man, but is also watchful of him. He has noted that the man is quite funny, and has shown that. But due to their setup within the world, Magyaku must trust his right hand man with his own dear life. After his uncles death, he showed to be more closed and secluded for relationships but has since reopened himself to trust more. Those around him have stated that Magyaku had a cool, calm, and reserved personality. Magyaku is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim. He does this because he likes to have a good time with he is doing. Magyaku , while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, can also be devious. Magyaku is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, as he remember when he was young, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of the land and his parents. Before finding his current self as a leader, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good person at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Magyaku thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect leader of most situations, but has decided against it, due to maturing and saying that people should be treated all as "all as equal", even though he sometimes thinks differently when he must protect something he cares about. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. He still likes sparing the innocent and cooperation, as witnessed when he engages into any fight, even when challenged rudely. He shows absolutely no mercy to those he classifies as his enemy, no matter the reasoning. Magyaku wishes to gather as much gold as possible to use for resources and buy the infantry, devil fruits, and weaponry need to overthrow the World Government. Within his shimmering golden colored eyes, he sees the government as a corrupt group of menacing, sinister entities that only wish to further their power through whatever the means are to accomplish them. With a manner of characteristics like these, he has labeled them as a target. ' More to come...' Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess *'Stamina:' Magyaku's stamina can be classified as a gargantuan amount of energy. With energy like his, he could actively battle for an astounding time of about three days and two nights without using his devil fruit, and with him falling to his knees and passing out at sundown of the second day. He would collapse from energy loss at a faster rate as he could run empty before (on night two) if he continued usage of his devil fruit that required high amounts of energy, but his body would still have enough of reserved energy after he would collapsed and before passing out to stay conscious before he absolutely not go on anymore. He would have to thank his father for this as, being such a influence for him to get in shape, he could a whole day on end without one pause, and during a long battle which he outlasted an opponent on the second day which was the point in which the man realized he had surpassed his father. When he lead an attack on a marine base, he was attacked by the mass amount of the men that pursued the idea of capturing him and using him as a example to the other, Magyaku fought most of the army on his own. A feat which many, if any, could not complete. *'Durability:' Magyaku's body has been shown to have a high pain tolerance as when hit with the hardest of attacks, he has effectively not being damaged fatally. Magyaku holds a self title to himself as The Impervious. This had been due because during in a battle, Magyaku has never been injured to the point where he has lost blood from anything besides his mouth. Which had been already had an open wound before the combat ensued. After countless battles throughout his lifetime, Magyaku's body has seemingly adapted to pain itself. Once in battle, he was attacked and the blow landed, resulting in the breaking of his arm. Magyaku kept fighting, basically shrugging off the pain. In the end of the battle it was this arm he used to stab his opponent with and conclude the match. His body's hardness usually prevents most blunt attacks from even effecting Magyaku as once during combat a focused uppercut was ignored and didn't even manage to make him flinch. *'Strength:' *'Speed:' A major asset in which Magyaku's close combat fighting revolves around is his speed. Magyaku possesses great reflexes, dodging most attacks without even trying. Magyaku underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his non stop work on sprinting as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Even without a Devil Fruit to enhance his speed, Magyaku is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused between strength and speed, Magyaku is said to have surpassed fellow speedster when he makes usage of his Light Speed, however he has thought of this as a mere over exaggeration. His speed is his defining traits. Beibg informed hy various members of the Marines before his desertion, Magyaku's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Pirates and Marines alike confuse his movements with some form of mystical teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to gain an opportunity to structure a strategy and his speed helps hin greatly as Magyaku uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. *'Eyesight:' Swordsmanship Magyaku is a very powerful swordsmen, capable of outclassing any common swordsmen in a simple clash of blades. As a swordsman his specialty is to disarm and disable, disable meaning to prevent his opponents from continuing in battle, not as in physically disabled. Magyaku is specialized in disarming his opponents of any weapon, whether it is a gun, rifle or sword, he is skilled in the arts of regal swordsmanship and honors the swordsman code. However, he does not abide by it, this is because he believes that the future is always changing and as such so should the common usage of weaponry. Which is why he abides by guns and swords, rather than just one. Magyaku is able to slice straight through solid rock, he can deflect a number of bullets as well as slice an opponent in one swift movement. His style of swordsmanship consists of swift movement, flowing slices, and fierce thrusts. Marksmanship Magyaku as a traditional marksman is incredibly well versed in using sniper rifle, and is not afraid to show his skill in every moment of battle. Not only is he able to snipe targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but he is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. His ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow will land is his biggest asset as a sniper. However as far as firing speed goes Magyaku tends to fall short of more automatic machinery, but the sheer force and precision he can manage with his trusty sniper rifle makes this weakness almost absolete, Magyaku doesn't need to hit his target many times, he just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Magyaku is possibly the greatest marksman alive in the world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural. He prefers to use his gun(s) as his primary form of combat, rarely if every making use of his outrageous sword or melee skills, since he has much confidence on his marksmanship. His can use almost any firearm and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can make up for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Magyaku has successfully been able to incorporate the teachings of into his archery, as well as his gunplay. This has involved him firing an arrow from his bow (or bullet from his gun) and upon contact with a surface it releases a powerful amount of vibrations that can easily obliterate defenses. If an opponent, is struck with an Hasshoken boosted projectile, as it enters or hits their body the force is released and bones and even the surrounding area is decimated. Devil Fruit Magyaku has shown to be able to fluently use his Devil Fruit as if he has been using it since birth. He can effectively combine it for defensive purposes and switch between the two at such a rapid manner that leaves many enemies seared to the bone or frozen in place, either way incapable of living to tell the tale of fighting against the Almighty (万能 Bannou). Both give capabilities such as propulsion from force of expelling the flames as well as things such as emmitting it from unique forms. MagyakuCold.gif|Magyaku's Propulsion with Cold Flames MagyakuBoth.png|Magyaku emmitting an Aura Force from Both Abilities MagyakuHeat.gif|Magyaku's Heat Constructed Flames Heat The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Magyaku multiple times, is that its user gains the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat more than can be normally produced by a regular person, which also causes steam to emanate from their body. The Devil Fruit user can use this heat to melt anything they touch. The user is also able to use it to either protect themselves from physical blows or attack opponents with various heat based attacks. Because the user has the ability to regulate their body temperature, they are able to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude; from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava, which not even the Mera Mera no Mi permits. The heat produced is also affected by the user's temperament. If the user is calm, the heat that is produced is moderately safe. However, if the user is angry in any sort of way, the temperature of the heat that is produced becomes so dangerously high that the user can melt everything around him/her. Their heat can also drastically affect the environment around the user and can wake up sleeping volcanoes in the vicinity. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Magyaku's control over his devil fruit has stemmed from years of great control and practice. Such practice has allowed him to use his devil much like former users, while also adding his own style of combat onto it. Magyaku is absolutely feared, said to possess enough power to single-handily conquer a land, with help from his Devil Fruit. During his time in Navy, Marines alike branded him a Yonko level in terms of skill. Even as a child at the age of 17, proved all who supported him right. A one hundred percent success rate, Magyaku rose through his ranks with an unforeseen ease. Master of his own Devil Fruit, some called him The God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami), due to an event that lead to him successfully saving their group from pirates in . But as of late, his power over the Ondo Ondo no Mi is perhaps the main thing he is feared for with only his archery and Hasshoken. Being a pirate of such caliber earned him a flee on sight status, as he has been labeled as a dangerous man. In case missions crossed him, or report of an artificial sun being seen came in, officers ordered their subordinates to escape. Abandon their cause and live another day. His golden eyes became a trademark alongside his orbs of heat. Small suns that radiate his body as a halo gifting him a heavenly aura. He was bestowed a title only he could possess as Amaterasu, The Goddess of the Sun and Heavens. Magyaku's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of talent with his Devil Fruit, birthed from his monstrous amounts of time spent utilizing it, and even sometimes skipping sleep. A walking abnormality, Magyaku is said to be untouchable by others as they would melt from the sheer heat. By simply focusing on them, Magyaku is capable of heating up an enemy or area to extreme levels. Often in forms of orbs or through pure energy radiating from his body, Magyaku is able to create environments that far surpass the world's scorching deserts. He potentially could transform woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Magyaku's favored use is a technique which creates seven swords of pure heat energy to the point where it is visible. The swords take formation on his left and right, with three on each side whilst the seventh floats over his head with much resemblance to a halo, giving him his godly praise aesthetically. While these swords are in existence, he is able to create other constructs to control mentally or fire continuous swords or orbs as well. Magyaku's heat energy is able to deplete all the moisture in the area, easily equaling that of a village furthering into a country. Doing so leads to the air and the water drying up. This makes it nearly impossible to perform techniques that involve water as a base. He can also deplete water within earth, tree's and plants, drying everything to dust. Magyaku's control can also stem to other sources of heat and remove the heat from them to heatless only taking form and making those touched by it to not feel a thing, while also offering him a permanent immunity. Metals have no chance of even withstanding such a temperature as great as the ones he produces. Consciously, Magyaku can further his Devil Fruit through imaginative formations. Gigantic walls, limbs of energy and even complex formations such as floating swords, arrows and other weapons all under his direct control. Because it lacks a necessity of activation like some devil fruits, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Magyaku holds an absolute control over his heat energy at incredible speeds. He can transform it into different forms and shapes, mimicking different states of matter such as a scorching cloud of heat, or controlling it through its pure energy shape. However, through contact with a surface, an structure formed by him can manifest itself from a connected source. Magyaku's orbs can move at incredible speeds, mimicking cannon balls, as he can also use these as ammunition when in naval combat, easily conflagrating an enemies ship. Subconsciously, Magyaku's body constantly releases an aura of his heat energy. Controlled it creates a red aura that slowly radiates from Magyaku. From this aura, Magyaku can release blasts of heat energy from his body with minimum movements. Blasts that melt all in his immediate area. This heat has shown to melt bullets nearly instanyly as they enter his area of affect, as when they reach inches of his body they sinply change into liquid. Magyaku can channel his energy for a variety of other purposes. Magyaku's orbs of heat are able to past through all sorts of objects, in which he still is able to enhance it to extraordinary levels, turning an orb into a massive object of searing ability. His imaginative formations include immense prisons, trailing missiles and entire tornadoes that imprison his targets. Magyaku can keep a target immobile by summoning his orbs around his area, and also has learned that he has the ability to fly. Another feat is that he can touch and even swim and drink lava, something that was thought impossible by most. Cold Unlike other Devil Fruit users that use a form of cold, his variation is more focused around the energy and aura aspect of the frigid temperatures, thus not giving him a form of ice. Much like his thermal energy, it can be used in the form of flames or be invisibly activated as a temperature. Magyaku usually takes his cold and uses it at very low temperatures to freeze those that enter his vicinity. Those who know him within the Marines have seen only a bit of the cold energy's potential as there was an event where he left several pirates as ice sculptures, however not being surrounded in ice and just frozen in place. Magyaku refers to this as a dominance over even that of space as since he does not use ice, he freezes the space that an object, or o0rganism resides in, effectively restrict their movements. Once when fighting a marines during his bombardment of attacks on the Marines, he became acquainted with a human who was able to warp in/expel it's target into and from a personal dimension. Magyaku was able to freeze the space mid-warp and remove himself from the targeted area. More to come... Techniques Tornado: Through the act of simultaneously conjuring heat and cold energy into each hand holding them near each other, Magyaku can produce a tornado due to the cold air and hot air coming to battle against each other, letting it run wild. After doing so, he can bend the tornado to his will, completing tasks such as shaping it into a shield and able to repel physical attacks from it or absorb them to be emitted form the tornado grasp when he wishes. He also has shaped it into a sword of his own, demonstrating an enormous amount of force when coming into contact with another object, causing ti to rip through the said object. ' Pulse:' Birth of a Nova: His orbs hover and await his command. And with a mental or physical motion, they rapidly spin around his target and bombard them with a vicious onslaught from every direction at once. Consuming them within a continuously growing orb of scorching energy. A heavenly radiance follows his attack, as his orbs create a mock star. Magyaku has an option of adding more orbs to his attack to increase it's damage and heat. He can also use it without his physical attack, surrounding an opponent with his orbs instantly and having them all attack at once. He uses this method to speak before attacking, as his orbs hover above his target. Just being in the immediate area around so many of his orbs/and the combination orb emits so much heat that one besides him would find it rather hard to breathe. Domain of Gods Forgotten: Magyaku is able to evaporate the moisture in the area, drying most organisms. On People it touches, it greatly emits heat upon them, causing any moisture to evaporate on even their body, so their skin dries up and they can become dehydrated quiet easily This ability can transform entire landscapes into a rapidly changing environment, because as the moisture is removed the air is harder to breathe and is hot., and the surrounding plant life can easily wither and die. Unleashing Ama-no-Iwato: Magyaku summons a mass of his energy around his body and channels it upwards. This energy courses through his veins similar to a life giving energy. A violet flame of life and passion roaring about. Once enough is gathered, he fires a ball upwards. This ball starts out small but rapidly expands at a high enough altitude; becoming a miniature sun whose smallest size is able to dwarf a large ship. Ama-no-iwato rotates and roars with surges of power. Simultaneously, it transforms the weather within an area into a desert's midday. Temperatures rapidly increase while water moisture decreases, making liquid related abilities a harder act to perform. Ecosystems shift as soil and other earthen grassy and woodland areas dry up with extended use. It has stopped the strongest of ice and cold techniques. But besides its power over nature, Ama-no-iwato also grants him a larger source to create his constructs from. Above his battlefield, hundreds if not thousands of thermal energy constructs will come down and destroy his enemies. Daggers of Amaterasu: Through his immense mastery of his Devil Fruit, Magyaku uses sheer skill to manipulate his energy and create actual swords from his heat. These swords are solely heat, similar to his orbs, able to mummify anything it touches upon contact. When in contact with earth or earthen substances, they can be transformed to dust or ash. These swords are hard, meaning they are capable of literally piercing and cutting through objects. He can create swords of varying sizes and manipulate each and every sword mentally. Through fighting, his swords also follow physical movements. His sword formations are crucial to battling. Creating arena's, an unavoidable rain, makeshift prison, and much more, all depending on his imaginations will. Because they have similar properties to his orbs, Magyaku's numerical limit is unknown. He has created hundreds around him of all shapes and sizes. Each hovering and following his every command. Defending and attacking. Through careful control, Magyaku has crafted a prison technique which causes a circle of swords to appear around his target and strings that attach to each. Unlike his orbs, He can create swords outside of his body and from an incredible distance. Firing them with impressive speeds and even accuracy thanks to his marksmanship. Haki *' :' Magyaku as shown the ability to use the Kenbunshoku Haki: which allows him to sense the presence of people around him by the aura they emit, thus, allowing him to see objects hidden from view or far away for the eye to see. With this ability, Magyaku can learn the future movements of others around him, making it easier to create a counter on them. He was taught by Redbeard himself, a man with very great sensing skill, and one whom Magyaku admires for his skill. *' :' This concept of Haki grants Magyaku the ability to create an "invisible armōr" around his body as a way to defend himself and to attack others. Magyaku is capable of coating his body as a whole with it, or adding it to weapons to give them a boost in durability. With his physical body already being immensely durable, this acts as a layer on top to grant him an almost Absolute Defense. Tools Sovereignty Magyaku owns a pistol that greatly resembles a real world Glock 18 with "9mm Sword Cutlass" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. This gun is unique in that it was specially built to be able to shoot special bullets. These bullets, built specifically to be used against Devil Fruit users, not only injure them, but also render them powerless as long as the bullet stays lodged within their bodies. Supremacy MaggySniper00.jpg|Magyaku as Shinji with his sniper, Supremacy. Swords Quotes Trivia *Magyaku is User:AlmightySavageTheEternal's first One Piece based character. *Magyaku's favorite flowers are both the Pink Lotus and the White Lotus. Category:Snipers Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users